


Shades of Pink

by MyHeroSite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Rose Quartz is Not Pink Diamond, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroSite/pseuds/MyHeroSite
Summary: Instead of Pink Diamond having shape-shifted into Rose Quartz, they were two different gems who had one goal: save the Earth. Because the Pink Diamond in this au cannot shape-shift, she comes up with a different solution to put and end to Pink Diamond once and for all: for her and her loyal Rose Quartz to switch bodies and for Pink Diamond to shatter herself while possessing Rose Quartz's body.(alternate au for A Single Pale Rose)
Relationships: Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl & Steven Universe, Pink Diamond & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 10





	Shades of Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate au for Rose's origin in which they are both separate gems, but Pink Diamond possesses Rose and Rose ends up in Pink Diamond's body, being shattered by Pink Diamond, who is now in hers.
> 
> Also, I wanted to clarify that Pink suggested the idea of a rebellion to Rose who started it, and she was allowed to take Pearl with her, which was how they met in this version. Later, however, the war is starting to be a losing battle and Rose realizes that she isn't enough to win the war, which is when she asks Pink for help. 
> 
> Pink, however, realizes that Earth cannot be free from the diamonds control as long as she exists, but she is aware that her power could possibly end the war, which is why the plan is set into motion. They cannot both exist at the same time in order for the war to end in the Crystal Gems favor, because the diamonds will continue to use Pink and even if she were to betray them, gems would only join her because of her diamond status instead of her cause. 
> 
> Rose needs power and shattering a diamond would be a perfect way to send a message to the diamonds and those who follow them, and Pink had more power than ever, which was why the decision was made for Pink to live on instead of her.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this explained anything the fanfic failed to convey. I hope you enjoy it.

“Are you ready, Rose?” Pink Diamond asked, while they stood within her palanquin, face-to-face. “Once this happens, there is no going back.”

Rose closed her eyes for a moment. She knew the moment that she suggested the plan to her Diamond that this would be the outcome, but it was worth it; she would rather perish for someone she believed in than live and watch many gems and other lifeforms continue to suffer.

“I will never be gone, My Diamond, I will simply become a part of you, and you will become a part of me. I have no regrets, and I am not doing this because you are my diamond, I am doing this because of how much I love you!”

A single tear leaked out of her diamond’s right eye, and she knelled down, wrapping her arms around Rose.

“Please, call me, Pink, just this once. You have done more than enough to earn it.”

Rose managed to bring forward a smile, no matter how much she grieved over the fact that she would no longer see her dia- Pink’s own.

“Pink, even when I am no longer here for you, please don’t stop smiling. Your smile is why I decided to devote my entire being for you, so please, smile one more time for me.”

Pink pulled off a smile that was bright as the one Pink gave her when they first met, even though tears still leaked out of her eyes at a rapid pace.

“Thank you for everything, Rose.”

And, while gazing into each others eyes, Rose found everything going dark for a moment, before she saw herself out of Pink Diamond’s eyes.

“I will not disappoint you, Rose.”

“I know you won’t.”

And with that, Rose Quartz in Pink Diamond’s body moved to the throne on the front of her palanquin, sitting down and awaiting her demise. Then, the sword entered her gem and cracked it, eventually shattering her.

Pink Diamond clenched Rose’s- no, her fist while she gazed at her own gem shards that contained Rose’s spirit alongside them. She heard an agonizing scream from one of the members of her court and proceeded to run off, only poofing a few gems in the process.

She wept as she ran. She would save the Earth and the Crystal Gems no matter the cost. That was the least she could do for Rose, and all the others who had lost her without even knowing it.

And, with that, she retreated back towards the Crystal Gem’s base.  
…  
“My Mom was Pink Diamond, but she possessed Rose Quartz and destroyed her and her own body!?” Steven exclaimed, after seeing the flashback in Pearl’s mind.

“That was the best way she could describe it, yes,” Pearl sadly admitted. “On her own, Rose wasn’t strong enough to stand up against the diamonds. However, Pink Diamond was, but she didn’t want to appear as a Diamond, because then gems would only join the rebellion for the sake of her being a diamond instead of for their own freedom. She, like you, had the ability to possess someone else's mind and body, only for the other to temporarily end up in their own. They both knew that Pink Diamond had to cease to exist in order to end Earth’s colonization, and were aware of the price that needed to be paid.”

There was a moment of silence.

“But, nobody should have had to die!” Steven wailed, tears spilling out of his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around, Pearl.

“I know. But, that wasn’t our choice to make.”

Pearl wiped away some of his tears with a single finger.

“You are so much like them, Steven.”

“I am?” Steven asked, looking up at Pearl with a light of hope in his eyes.

“You are very kind and always willing to go out of your way to help others. But, most of all, your smile is just like theirs,” Pearl responded, ruffling his hair.

“Stop!” he giggled.

Then, he calmed down, and pondered over his thoughts for a moment.

“Wait, so does this mean that I have two moms?”

“Well, if you see it that way. But, Pink was the one around that was able to decide to have you, though I know that Rose would have loved you.”

A sad look glazed over Steven’s eyes for a brief moment.

“Do you think they would have been proud of me? I mean, they both did so much for everyone, while I barely have any control over my powers!”

“They would be so proud of you, Steven. In fact, they would wish that they could’ve been more like you. They did so much they weren’t proud of to accomplish everything they did, while you can do so many great things without having to do anything bad as a result. They fought to create a world where that was possible, Steven, and you proved that it was.”

“Thank you, Pearl,” he said, hugging her tightly. “Can we stay here for awhile?”

“Of course.”

And, they stayed there, cuddled up on the couch, until Steven eventually drifted off to sleep and Pearl had to carry him off to his bed.

“Goodnight, Steven.”

Then, she turned and headed off to the Temple, where she would relax for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why Pearl could show Steven what happened was because she showed how she imagined it after being told by, Pink. It's not like the canon where she was actually a part of the whole thing.


End file.
